Summoned to Middle Earth
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: 'Another dragon? I just rode one, not just a few days ago, to break out a bank; now you want me to fight another one.' Hermione was summoned to Middle Earth the help the Dwarves to win back their homelands from the Dragon. Will she find more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 1

Hermione Granger was in the Shrieking Shack with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; where they had witnessed Professor Snape's death, after giving Harry some of his memories. It was really hard for Hermione to watch, even seeing a teacher that she had worked ever so hard to empress that she would be better than most of the students, and then seeing him before her using up his last bit of air. She had always wanted to see the man before her with a smile upon his face, she was near tears, until she saw a hand held mirror, next to his body.

Hermione then walked over to where the mirror was and picked it up, it looked like one of those mirrors that her grandmother had; back when they were used more often. She went into her beaded bag and found some t-shirt and wrapped the mirror for safety and put it within her bag. When she looked up; she noticed that both of the boys were gone, and she was alone with the Professor's body. As she was about to leave, she heard a voice that sounded like Dumbledore in a faraway voice and language, and then a feeling like she was being Portkeyed to somewhere else.

xXx

Thorin Okenshield was sitting at dining room table in a Hobbit home, talking to his kin, a wizard, and a Hobbit. He heard from Gandalf that Bilbo was going to be a part of their company, on a quest to bring back his home.

Then the grey wizard faced him and said, "I also planned on bringing another person along for our journey and she will be a great help to you, Thorin."

This brought everyone's attention to the two of them, "She? We don't need a woman to distract my men, Gandalf!"

"Now Thorin; she would not distract the men as you say, but she will help you with her magic and she is the best fighter from the magical world. From a place called Earth and her land is known as England. She has fought a mountain troll at an age of eleven. She has faced a killer snake at an age of twelve. She has even fought full grown men, since she was fifteen years of age."

Thorin with his arms crossed, "How old is she now," he had asked with a sigh.

Gandalf smiled, "She should be about eighteen, almost nineteen years of age. She is the smartest witch from Earth and she would do anything to help you get your kingdom back, Thorin."

"We shall see, but if you must, bring her."

Gandalf smiled, "I would ask that everyone move away from the table, as I summon her here. Plus; try not to make sudden movements; she may be a bit jumpy."

All the dwarves within the room were not pleased with what they were hearing, but did as they were told. Thorin moved the chair a few inches away from the table, as he saw Gandalf moving his staff within the air, in a circular motion. The grey wizard was speaking in Elfish, which did not pleased to hear, but sat back and watch as the seemed to open a gateway of some kind, because the ceiling was not there.

After a couple of minutes a young woman had come dropping out of the gateway and landed upon the table. With her left knee and land upon the table top, her right leg pointed off to the side and her right hand risen up with a stick at Thorin's neck. He was taken back; not just having a stick at his neck, but the look of determination of protecting herself from him. He could see from all that he could see of her; the torn blue looking trousers, ripped pink shirt, and dirt across her face and hands. She was sent from a war zone. Thorin sure hoped that the young woman would understand that she would be on his side.

Gandalf sighed, "Hermione Granger! Put your wand down."

She turned her head to her right and saw the olden wizard, "Why should I, and how do you know my name?"

"Dear child; it is I, Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione glared at the old man, "Tell me something that I would know."

"I wished that Alastor Moody hasn't taught you to be like this, but you were petrified while you were in your second year."

Hermione growled, "That is public knowledge; it's in my medical records, what were you doing with Harry, before your death?"

"I brought Harry with me, as I had found the Locket of Slytherin, which was a Horcrux; which Tom Riddle made in order to live forever."

The young woman before Thorin had dropped the stick and crumbed upon the wooden table, "Why," she asked in a broken down shell of a lady.

Gandalf reached out with one of his hands to bring the lady to him and hug her, "I am sorry child, but I was needed in this world. You are also needed in this world; you are going to help me, by helping these Dwarves to bring back their home from a dragon."

Hermione laughed dryly, "Another dragon? I just rode one, not just a few days ago, to break out a bank; now you want me to fight another one. Wow; Dumbledore, you always have an adventure for all of us, don't you?"

Thorin grunted, "Who is she talking about Gandalf, who is this Dumbledore that she has been talking about?"

The grey wizard sighed, "That was a name that I had on Earth, Thorin." He then looked into Hermione's eyes, "I'm known as Gandalf the Grey, the Guardian of Middle Earth."

"How have I come here?"

"You were summoned to Middle Earth. Like I have said; to help these Dwarves by getting their home back from a great dragon, will you help us?"

Hermione was well enough to move off of the table and looked around and saw many eyes looking towards here. She could not believe that she was in a room with men that were not that much shorter than her. She was already tired from fighting one battle and she was here to battle another one. She really wished that she had Harry with her, but knew that he was still busy with the Wizarding World War II of its own.

She then glanced at Gandalf; who she had known as Dumbledore, and knew that she could not turn down his asking for helping these people. Then she looked at Thorin and there was something about him that just screams out, 'King' or 'Prince', he was not the type of guy to say no to.

Hermione sighed, "I'll help you, but as long as you teach me the ways of Middle Earth. Where I'm from, things may be much different than they are here, and I may ask if you teach me the way of your weapons. For my magic and knowledge may or may not be as what it should be here."

Gandalf smiled, "Splendid my dear; I knew that you would help us out."

"So; who is everyone?"

Gandalf pointed to the man at the head of the table and next to her, "This is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company; he is known by many titles."

Thorin nodded towards her, to indicate that it was truly him.

"Behind you is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit and the company's burglar, for they are going to use him to get the dragon."

Bilbo could only give a shy smile.

"Next to Thorin is Balin," then he named off the rest of the dwarves that were in the room, it was enough to make Hermione dizzy from an overloaded information that she was getting. First was being in a war back home, and then finding herself in a place called Middle Earth and going to be facing a dragon.

She could say that even without Harry, her life is not even close to being dull.


	2. Chapter 2

Summoned to Middle Earth

AN: I own nothing.

Ch. 2

Hermione had asked Gandalf, if they could go somewhere and talk for a little bit; she was still having trouble about being in a room with a bunch of men, who were nearly her height and it was kind of spooking her.

The old wizard asked, "What is it Miss Granger?"

"No offence sir, but why I am so short and nearly the same height as the Dwarves?"

"Well you see; Hermione, the men folk as many people on Middle Earth will say about your kind, are much taller than they were on Earth. Men like Severus Snape would have been on a slightly shorter end of most men in this world."

Hermione sighed, "Then why are you taller here?"

"Because I was reborn into this world, you were merely sent here to help and to live out the rest of your days here, because there is no way for you to go back."

What the two did not know, was that Thorin and Balin were listening into their conversation. It has pleased Thorin to know that Hermione would be staying in Middle Earth.

Hermione had closed her eyes, "So I wouldn't see Harry and Ron again?"

Gandalf smiled, "I'm afraid that it was time for your two friends to live life, on their own."

"But we were in a middle of war! How can I live with myself knowing that I wasn't there to see the outcome of it all?"

"Well that is something that I can help you with. Harry Potter had to die in order for Lord Voldemort to die, for you see; Harry was a Horcrux."

"WHAT," screeched Hermione. "What do you mean he was a Horcrux?"

Everyone that was within the Hobbit home was listening in now.

Gandalf sighed, "When Tom went to the home of Lily and James Potter; Lily stepped in front of the killing curse to save her son, and when it was time for the Dark Lord to kill of Harry, the curse rebounded and hit Tom. But since he had already had Horcruxes made a peace of his soul had found the last living being in the room and latch itself to Harry. That is why Harry was able to have visions and knew what Voldemort was doing."

"Oh Harry," whimpered Hermione, "No wonder he wanted Ron and I to not go with him when we went on the hunt for those God awful things."

Meany of the Dwarves could not imagine the things that Hermione had experienced before coming to them, but understood of wanting to finish a fight that you had started in the first place.

Gandalf spoke up from all the things that went across the young woman's head, "I know that I have sent you to come here to help upon this quest, but I will tell you that fate has big plans for you. It is much better than what it was upon Earth."

Hermione smirked, "I guess it's a good thing that my parents don't know that I'm their child. Before the end of last summer; I had wiped my parents' brains of any knowledge of me, or they could have been killed by the other side. I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to them. It was a sacrifice that I was willing to live with. Knowing that they're alive, but not knowing who I was."

"I'm sorry that you had to grow up at a tender age of eleven Hermione, but I am grateful that Mr. Potter had a friend like you to help him, when he had needed it the most." With a smile; he went on to say, "I think it would be wise, if you transfigure your clothes into something that would blend to this world. We wouldn't want others outside of this company to know that you're a witch from another world, now do we?"

Hermione giggle a little, "No Gandalf, which would the worst thing to happen for this world. Would someone tell me where the nearest bathroom is?"

Bilbo Baggins had come around the corner and led her to the bathroom, where she was able to transfigure many of the clothes that she had on her, and cast a Cleaning Charm upon all of them. Then she had gotten dressed in some black trousers, black boots, a white poet looking shirt, and a black leather vest upon that. She even put on sage wool colored cloak with a silver clasp. She was about to head out of the bathroom; when she heard a voice coming from her beg, she reached into it and found that the voice was coming from the mirror that she had gotten from the Shrieking Shake, and found a face that she was not expecting.

"What trouble have you found yourself in now, girl?"

"Professor Snape," gasped Hermione.

"Who else would have it been. My soul has locked itself within the mirror. A mirror that was once of my mother's and I have no idea of why you would have it?"

"I'm sorry professor, but I had found it upon the floor; next to your body, and I wasn't going to allow a good looking mirror to get broken or anything."

"Indeed," sighed Severus. "Now tell me of what you have found yourself in?"

Hermione had told him what she knew of what was going on. Once she had ended; she asked, "Should I allow Dumbledore know that you're here too?"

"No; not right now. I need for you to keep your eyes and hear open and learn what you can about this place that you were sent to, there may be a lot of dangers going around. A lot more than just a dragon that took the Dwarves homeland, that is."

Hermione was starting to feel better after talking to her old potions professor; he seemed to be the voice of wisdom, even during the time of trouble, but there was something that she needed to ask, "Why did you have to kill Dumbledore? Were you still helping our side, even while you were a Death Eater?"

"You should ask Albus when you have a chance, but not in front of others. It's not for them to hear."

"Understood; sir."

"Good, now I think it's time for you to get out of this bathroom and mingle among the others and learn, and sadly it's time for me to be back in your beg."

Hermione could only give him a smile before sending the mirror back into her beg, and left the bathroom; where she was faced with Gandalf with a knowing look. "We will talk later, my dear."

She could only nod and made her way into what looks like the living room and sat down upon one of the chair. As Hermione looked around, she had noticed that most of the Dwarves were smoking with their smoking pipes. It was when she heard Thorin starting singing with others joining him, with his deep baritone voice.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold."_

Hermione's ears had picked up upon the words.

_"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells."_

They were singing about their homeland.

_"For ancient king and elvish lord,_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword."_

To Hermione it had sounded like a legend that was upon their gold and weapons.

_"On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men or elves."_

Hermione had to ask herself, _'Is this another blinded prophecy that I don't know about?'_

_"The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Hermione was picturing a dragon, which would send the world into a fury fire.

_"The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail."_

Hermione had closed her eyes, as she pictured as people were running for their lives.

_"The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon."_

Hermione could still hear Thorin's voice above the rest of the Dwarves, and heard his longing for his home.

_"Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

As Hermione heard the last cords of the song; she had not noticed that she had drifted to sleep, but felt someone lifting her up and put her upon their lap. As that person had wrapped their big thick arms around her waist and laid her heard upon their shoulder, as she kept drifting off to sleep. She had a feeling that the person that was holding her was Thorin, but she had no idea why she had believed that he or any of the other Dwarves would have had her upon their laps to begin with.

xXx

Thorin was indeed the Dwarf that had put Hermione upon his lap; he wanted to have Hermione Granger at his side and learn more about her as he could, and the only way to do that was to have her next to him. He was mainly a light sleeper; so it would give him some knowledge if she were to start talking in her sleep, but he had to wait a little while as his company was getting ready for bed themselves. Since they were in the Shire and in a Hobbit home; no one would up to keep watch that night, so all he had to do was wait a little longer before he did anything.

It had taken ten minutes for his men to fall asleep, and during those ten minutes he had wondered of what questions he would ask her, as she slept and he settled for a couple to start with.

Thorin leaned down to where his mouth was near her ear and said, "Hermione."

"Hmm," she answered.

"Whose side are you on?"

"T-the side th-at is good."

Thorin had to think about what he was doing, was he acting upon good intentions about gaining his homelands, or was he doing it for some other kind of motive.

"Are you able to kill, in order to save others?"

"Y-yes, I ha-ve done it once, will do it a-gain."

At least a part of him was please to know that he was right that she had truly had gone through a warzone of her own and was willing to kill. Then another thought had come to him.

He asked, "What were you doing that had caused you to ride a dragon?"

"I wa-as breaking out of a ba-nk. Try-ing to get away from bad people, who want-ed to kill me and my friends. So I being smart, thought of a dragon before me and jump-ed upon it and flew away."

Thorin had to chuckle; he could not imagine doing something like that in order to save himself, dragons were nothing good to begin with. He would have to wait until morning to find out more. He was moving to make himself comfortable but moved the fabric that was covering her left arm up, to where he saw something red and a part of her skin. It was when he saw that something was carved into her arm from a very ugly sharp knife. He had found the carving of Mudblood, upon her arm; this caused him the panic a bit and looked around for the wizard to ask him about it.

Thorin found Gandalf still away and moving around the hallway of the house and hissed for him to come over. Once the wizard was next to them, Thorin shown him the mark.

"What does it mean, Gandalf?"

The grey wizard sighed, "It means Thorin that Hermione was tortured and not that long ago from the looks of things." Then Hermione's body started shaking very violently, "Along with the Cruciatus Curse too."

"The what?"

Gandalf hated talking to people that really did not know anything about the wizarding world from Earth. "It is the torture curse, which means that your body things that it's being stabbed by tinny knives and hitting you all over your body at once, along with the feeling of an electric eel, which is shocking you as you feel these tinny knives stabbing you."

Thorin was angry; he looked like he was going to eat the people who hurt the young woman, and asked, "What does the word on her arm mean?"

"In the world that Hermione is from; people who are born of magic parents are the kings of the world, while the people who were born of no magical parents are nothing but slaves. Mudblood is a term that the purebloods would use for 'dirty blood', and I for one don't believe that Hermione is anything like that. She has more knowledge than a library at times, but she is worth all the gold in the world, if were up to me."

Thorin was glad that the old wizard had helped him understand, but he was not happy that she had to go through the things that she had to. "Is there a way to find out, who had done this to her?"

Gandalf with a grim look upon his face, "There is, but I think it would be best to wait until she is a wake to find out about it. Because if I had tried to do what I know, it could cause bad nightmares to where she could end up hurting you; without knowing that you are a friend and not the one who had hurt her."

Thorin sighed, "Understood. I think it's time for us to get some sleep. I do want to head out at first light."

"Agreed," stated Gandalf. Then the wizard went off to get some sleep, as Thorin sat where he was, as he too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 3

When Thorin woke up; he told his men to get ready and pack up. As his men were doing that, he picked Hermione up with his two strong arms and carried her outside of the Hobbit home. He walked a little ways until he had reached his horse; which he had seen his nephew Kili making sure that the saddle was securely upon the horse, before Thorin had reached it.

Thorin grumbled, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, uncle. Everything is alright with your horse. Is it true, uncle? About her riding a dragon and everything," Kili was keeping his voice down, as he saw that Hermione Granger was still asleep, and in Thorin's arms.

Thorin sighed; he know that one of his nephews were going to start asking him questions about the mystery girl, "Yes Kili; she had spoken as she was asleep, and she rode a dragon to save her friends from their enemy. I don't know if I were to do the same, I would kill it, rather than ride it."

Kili seemed to be satisfied with his uncle's answer and went to his own horse, to get it ready for the journey. Bofur had come over to where his leader was and saw that he was facing a problem and stood next to Thorin.

"Yea want me to hold onto the Lassie, while you get upon your horse?"

Thorin grumbled, "Yeah that would be great, Bofur." Thorin handed Hermione over to one of his men, then he climbed upon his pony and settled into his saddle, then he reached down to where Bofur was able to hand over the young woman to Thorin.

"Is there anything else, yea wanted done, Thorin?"

"No Bofur; just make sure that we packed everything. We should be heading out, in a few minutes."

All the Dwarves had managed to get all of their stuff upon their ponies and were ready to head out; even Gandalf was ready to get upon the road. The grey wizard led the company out of the Shire and into the nearby woods, where they were nearing the outskirts of the Shire, when Bilbo Baggins had caught up with them and was put upon a pony of his own.

This was when Hermione Granger woke up; upon a horse, and in front of Thorin Oakenshield. Who she found had his left arm tightly around her waist; making sure that she was not going to fall off of the horse that they were on, she was nearly hyperventilating when she had no idea that it was Thorin that had his arm around her.

Gandalf; who was riding next to them, spoke up, "Hermione; calm down! Don't you remember what went on last night?"

Hermione was gasping, "Who am I with?"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

She ended up coughing for a bit and said, "Next time; wake me up before putting me upon a horse with another person. I don't do well; not knowing where I am at, I guess it's because I have been on the run for nearly a year."

Gandalf sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione that you and your friends had to go and finish my work for me, but I need to know; what or who have you brought along with you to this world?" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then brought out her beaded bag from her pocket and dug out a silver mirror and handed it to the old wizard. Once he looked into the mirror and saw Severus Snape, who did not look so happy to see him. "Oh Severus; what have you done to yourself?"

"I have done nothing, Albus. I was willing to die for what you wanted me to do for Mr. Potter; but as I was dying, I had found myself trapped into my mother's mirror."

Gandalf sighed, "I have made many mistakes and one of them was to bring Tom Riddle to the wizarding world, I wish now that I have left him where he was. As for you Severus; I need you to stay with Hermione and become a mirror of knowledge for this world and aid her on this journey. Together; the two of you will help the Dwarves and bring back their homeland. Can I trust you to do that, Severus?"

Professor Snape growled at his old friend, "You know you can trust me, Albus. The question is; can Miss Granger and myself, trust you?"

Gandalf then handed the mirror back to Hermione, who looked into the mirror and said, "Sorry, professor but he wanted to see you sooner than you had wished it."

Thorin was looking over the young woman's shoulder and asked, "Who is he and how did he end up being inside the mirror?"

Hermione smiled, "This is Professor Severus Snape, he my teacher of potions. He was a well know Potions Master from where I'm from."

Severus made himself bigger and gloated, "I'm also a welder of Black Magic and I can fly in the air without an aid of a broomstick."

The whole company was hearing them talking, when Dwalin spoke up, "Flying broomsticks don't exsist!"

Fili laughed, "That would of have been great to see, wouldn't brother. Just imagine; flying pieces of woods flying around, carrying people as they go."

Gloin grumbled, "That's all we need. The boys to want something like that to cause trouble. I don't know about you Thorin, but I wouldn't have it."

Thorin chuckled, "I wouldn't either Gloin, but be glade that they're not able to go to Lady Granger's homeland and ride one. I wouldn't know who to be sorrier if they had one, us or our enemies."

Bofur spoke up, "What potions did your master make in your world, lassie?"

Hermione laughed, "He is not my master, he was just my teacher and he was one of the greatest that we had at the school, even though his attitude was nothing to go on. He said that he could get up to put a stopper to death and brew glory."

It was at this time that Severus Snape spoke up from his mirror, "With all the things that I have done to try to keep people alive, I have done a grand job by keeping death from coming to those people. As for brewing glory, I have made some new potions and I have made a lot of money from those."

Thorin smiled, "I bet you have, Master Snape. I think it's time for me to go back into your bag, Lady Granger and let us enjoy the ride as it were."

Hermione was getting chills from the was Thorin was talking and the way his voice seemed to vibrate across her neck, shoulder, and back. Severus saw the exchange, he really did not like to see his student getting involved with a small man, who seemed older than he was, but did not look it.

Severus mouthed to Hermione, 'Watch yourself.'

She was wondering if it was because that her teacher did not know anything about Thorin or if he knew something that she did not. But Hermione did what she was told and put her old potions professor into her beaded bag and back into her pocket. As she looked around; she saw that every dwarf was wearing some kind of armor; even Thorin had chainmail upon his body.

She asked Gandalf, "Why are all the Dwarves wearing armor, are they at war or something?"

The grey wizard looked at her with weary, "You never know who is on the side that is right or the side that it is easy, it would do you some good to make your own armor Hermione. I would suggest from an oaken tree, it will be a good foundation to make your armor from. You want to know how Thorin is also known as Oakenshield."

Hermione shook her head, for did not know how that the leader of the company of Dwarves was known as that.

Balin was the one who spoke, "It was during the heat of battle that Thorin picked up a an old oaken branch and used it as shield, as he charged against a pale orc; who had just slain Thorin's grandfather in front of him."

Hermione went pale, "What is an orc?"

Dwalin grumbled, "Big human node type creatures, who are ugly and hard to kill. You would need to wield a sharp blade and speed to master to kill them off, and it would be best to do it at their necks. All the orcs that we have faced are all male and deadly."

Thorin had felt Hermione starting to shake; either from the description from the orcs, or facing her own war that she was taken away from. He had wanted to ask her about it, but since he felt her shaking; he knew that it was not the time. He barked for all the quiet and keep their eyes and ears out, he knew that they would be facing the orcs soon, and he did not want to be ambushed just to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Summoned to Middle Earth

AN: I still own nothing.

Ch. 4

As they were traveling across country on horseback; Hermione was sitting back against Thorin, as he had control of the rains. She was mentally studying him; he had broad shoulders from the feel of her back, big thick arms as one of them was holding onto her. He had deep baritone voice; whenever he talked, it sounded like rolling thunder across her shoulder, when he spoke into her ear. It was enough to cause her body to be hyperaware of him; to the point that she had to question her sanity, was she trying to romanticize the situation that she was or was she falling for him for another reason.

She could barely feel much of him; do to his armor that he wore at all times, but she felt an electricity type of awareness, to where she could not stop touching him or wanting to be touched by him. Hermione was trying to throw such thoughts away; she had a job to do, and that was to help the Dwarves to gain back their homelands.

As she was going through this thought process; the rain had started to fall onto the company, without thinking about it, Hermione cast her spells upon the whole company to where they were kept dry and warm throughout the journey.

Thorin; who had seen such a thing happened, was shocked to feel that neither of his garments or his horse was getting wet or cold. He was starting to enjoy knowing that she had the company's wellbeing in front of her mind.

Then a thought popped into his head, _'She could be a good queen, to my people.'_ That thought alone nearly had him fall of his horse, if he had not had his arm across Hermione's waist and being snugged upon their seat of their horse.

She turned around to look over her shoulder and asked, "Is there something a matter?"

Thorin gave her a glare and stated, "I thought I saw something from a distance."

Hermione then asked, "Do you want me to spell an invisibility charm upon your company? With that charm in place, there will be no one; except your company, who won't see us."

Thorin had to think about it for only a moment and gave her a nod; which caused her to climb off of the horse and start casting her spell; which he could hear her say something that he had never heard before and started see, one by one; his company disappearing from his sight, along with the horses. Once it was his turn; he was able to see his men once more, then he saw her casting the spell upon Gandalf and herself, when she was done casting all the spells that she wanted to do, she put her wand back into her bag.

Thorin had helped Hermione to climb back onto their horse and sat before him, like before and started onto their journey, once more. He felt her magic was stronger than anything that he had ever felt before, stronger than even Gandalf's or even the Elven magic that he had in cantered before.

He asked, "Why is your magic stronger than Gandalf's, when he is one of the most powerful wizards here upon Middle Earth?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm from another world. I wouldn't know unless Gandalf and I did a wizard's dual."

"What is a wizard's dual," asked Dori.

Gandalf was the one who answered, "It is when two wizards face each other and fight magic with magic and see who is the stronger of the two, or the smartest in some cases."

Bilbo then asked, "Are there any other wizards, besides you?"

Gandalf smiled, "There are five of us. There are the two blues." He thought for about a minute and said, "I don't remember their names. Then there is Radagast the brown, and there is also Saruman the white."

Bilbo then asked, "Radagast; who is he, is he a great wizard or is he like you?"

Gandalf gave Bilbo an unusual looked but answered, "Radagast is a great wizard of his own right, but he is known to be tender of beasts of the woods. He overlooks to the east; where great evil has been known to be, and it's a good thing too."

Hermione then asked, "What great evil, Gandalf; what are you not telling me?"

"Many a year; a dark lord, much like Lord Voldemort was taking over the world of Middle Earth. He was a welder of all that was evil and darkness upon this world. There was a great a great war with man and Elves on one side; while the dark lord and his followers of orcs, goblins, and many more, were facing each other with swords, spears, magic, and more. In the end it was the great king of man, who chopped of the fingers of the dark lord, where a powerful ring had rested, and with the power of the ring gone. The king was able to kill the dark lord, but the king didn't destroy the ring but aloud the ring to rule him and killed him. Now the ring has been lost all this time, until the evil comes back to rule the ring again."

Hermione had started to get chills from hearing the story of the history of Middle Earth. Thorin then grumbled, "It's just a legend."

Balin had spoken up, "All legends have a bit of truth, Thorin. You of all people should know that."

She asked Gandalf, "What was the king's name, the one who had fallen to the ring?"

"His name was Isildur son of Elendil; the King of Gondor of that time," Gandalf sighed. "I have a feeling that within another hundred years; things will start picking up, in the land of Mordor; the land of all things dark and evil."

"Where are we going?"

Thorin had spoken up, "The Lonely Mountain, Erebor."

Hermione could hear the passion of wanting to win back his homeland, the want and need to be part of it once more. She wanted to ask more about this last land, but knew that it was not time to ask such questions, maybe she could ask Balin later; when they had stopped for the night, to do so. For the moment; she would just enjoy the feeling of Thorin, with his left arm, wrapped around her as they went on their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 5

Hermione Granger was on the road with a group of Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a grey wizard. She had found it hard to believe that she was sitting in front of one of the most breath taking Dwarf that she had ever seen in her years. Normally she would not like a guy with long thick hair like herself; nor long thick beard that he had on his face, but she could not see him as nothing else.

During her travels with the Dwarves; she was starting to see that each one of them had a job before becoming upon their journey. She could tell that some of them were toy makers, miners, warriors of their own, smithies, scalars of their history, men of science, and so much more.

As she looked around; she saw some animals that she knew as much from her own homeland of Earth, but there were many that she saw that were not like those of her home. She had also seen some animals that were somewhat close to what they looked like, but much different. She had seen scales larger of eagles that flew in the air. Elephants that looked miles taller than she had ever seen before, it was enough for her to become breathless of new found knowledge.

Thorin smirked as he had seen her looking around and seeing all the animals that roamed around Middle Earth, he could tell that she loved learning new things. He was going to have to ask Balin to teach her the ways of Middle Earth and many other things as well; like the history of his homeland and why Dwarves had been fighting for ages.

When it was time for them to stop for the night; Thorin had climbed off of the pony, he then turned around and helped Hermione down. She had found herself stumbling into him as she was trying to find her footing once more upon the unsteady ground. Hermione was still within Thorin's arms; which she had found the most comfort within a world that she had no understanding, and she felt that she would follow him anywhere and she would be safe, where ever he may go.

Once Thorin had made sure that she was upon her own two feet, he walked away and ordering his men to get things taken care of for the night. Like assigning a man to do the cooking, a few to go out and get the firewood and another to tie up the ponies for the night. The list went on.

Hermione had to smile; as she saw many of the Dwarves running around to get things done, when she could have waved her wand or hand to get those same things done in half of the time or even sooner. She knew that these men would not be happy about taking their jobs away from them, for they enjoy doing things the hard and rugged way of working.

As all the men had been assigned of what their jobs were to do; Thorin walked over to Hermione and said, "Have you packed something to be part of your moveable dwelling, as we travel through the countryside?"

Hermione had to smile; she still had her trusty beaded bag, which had her wizard's tent within. "Yes," she had given as a simple answer.

"I need for you to build your dwelling and for you to magic the area; I don't want anyone or anything to come after my company. Can this be done?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes it can."

As Thorin walked away; Hermione pulled out her bag from her pocket, and worked on putting her tent together for. With a wave of her wand, her tent was ready for her to live in it again. Once it was done; she looked around and saw Gandalf looking at her with a knowing smile upon his face.

She walked towards the aging wizard, "What are you smiling about, Mr. Gandalf?"

The wizard chuckled, "My dear Miss Granger; I would love to see what Thorin truly thinks about your tent, it may give him a bit of a shock."

Hermione glared at her old professor, "I don't think he would be going anywhere near it, for it would be such a fright for him," she then sighed, "It's time for me get the wards up, before night fall."

As Hermione walked around a big circle around the area that the whole company would be staying for the night, and she kept having this feeling that someone was watching her, as she set up the wards and many more that could help keep her new friends safe. Once she was satisfied that her wards were at their strongest and knew that nothing was going to get in; she turned around and was face to face with the leader of the Dwarves.

"Can I help you, Thorin?"

"I must confess; I have been watching you as you cast your spells, and I am still somewhat not trusting of those that can do magic."

Hermione gave him a questioning looking, "But you seem to trust Gandalf just fine, why should I be any different?"

Thorin grumbled, "All magical people within the world are all men or elves, and I have heard many things about Gandalf from my father and grandfather. As for you; Lady Granger, I don't know you that well to know that you wouldn't hurt any one of us with you magic."

She growled, "You seem to have a point, but how can I show you that I can be as trusting at the grey wizard?"

The prince from long ago; smirked, "You're going to have to talk to Balin more before I make any kind of judgment like that. He is one of the few people that I would trust so blindly. Balin has been there, while many have not."

Hermione had to smile; she was thinking about her two best friends, who were like brothers to her more than anything else, "Yeah; I can understand that."

Thorin gave a dark look upon his face but did not say anything, but led Hermione to where Balin was sitting next to the fire; where she learned the dark history of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Summoned to Middle Earth by: Lady Countryrose

AN: I own nothing.

Ch. 6

Hermione Granger was sitting next to the open fire; near a ridge that overlooked the valley bellow, as she was hearing the Dwarf history from Balin. Who was talking about the dragon overthrowing the Dwarves homeland and then them going to Moria; where they had faced a pale orc, who was after Durin's kin. She could hear from Balin's voice of pain and suffering that he had endured during that lost battle, but turned to respect when talking about Thorin, being the leader and king of the Dwarves.

She turned towards that said king and saw many of the other Dwarves standing up and facing him with the utmost faith that have shown onto him. Something that Hermione has never seen; not even when people would rile up to stand beside Harry, and facing the evil like Voldemort and his Death Eaters. No; she had never seen such things like this back home.

Then a soft voice then again, "The pale orc, what happened to him?"

Thorin answered Bilbo Baggins, "He died from his wounds long ago," and walked away and into the darkness.

Hermione glanced over to Balin, who was looking at Gandalf; which Hermione saw that neither of them believed that such a creature/person had done what Thorin believed had happened to the pale orc. She was starting to feel an unearthly chilly feeling going down her spine; for she had a suspension that she would be facing something like that orc, soon.

Hermione pushed herself up and made her way to her tent; when someone stepped in front of her, who she had found out to be Kili. "Tell us Lady Hermione; what is going on between you and my Uncle Thorin?"

"What do you mean," asked an unsure Hermione. She never could understand peoples need to know what is going on in other people's lives.

Fili stepped in and stated, "You must understand Lady Hermione; before you came alone, Uncle Thorin would not talk any of the women, because of his need to win back his homeland. What we would like to know is why are you so special that our uncle would take the time to talk to you or allow you to ride with him?"

Gandalf barked out with is mighty powerful voice, "That is enough you two. Miss Granger has no idea what you're talking about. You may as well talk to your uncle before asking her such questions, or have you forgotten that she is new to this world. To her; Thorin is nothing more than someone that she had just met, like yourselves for that matter. Now; would you allow the young lady go, and let her get some sleep."

"Yes Gandalf," said the two Dwarves that were picking on Hermione, who reminded her of the Weasley twins back home.

She gave the two Dwarves a small smile before going to her tent and entered it for the night. She gave a big sigh before fishing out her hand bag and sat down at the table that sat in the middle of her tent, and sat down. She then went into her bag and brought out the hand held mirror.

The voice of her old professor said, "I have heard what was said, so don't bother to retelling it to me; but tell me how Thorin reacted to the story, because I hardly heard what was said."

The young witch sighed, "He believes that a creature known as the pale orc had died from his injuries from the battle, but the look that I saw from Dumbledore and the Dwarf that told the story; they looked like they believe that he is still alive and waiting to kill Thorin."

Severus Snape had looked like he was thinking for a moment and then said, "I want you to keep on your guard Miss Granger; from my experience with the wizarding world has taught me anything, is that you expect the unexplainable."

"You mean from your time as a Death Eater?"

"No; my time as a spy, Miss Granger; I was no longer a Death Eater after Lily Potter died."

Hermione gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean, professor?"

Severus sighed, "One of the reasons I went into the Death Eaters was to protect the love of my life; Lily Evens-Potter, who I had lost to James Potter. All because he made a fool of me in front of Hogwarts and Lily tried to save me, but I said something out of pain and she would not talk to be again."

"Mudblood," asked Hermione.

With heat from his eyes; Severus spoke out in anger, "I don't want to hear that word from your mouth again, Miss Granger."

"Nor do I," said a deep voice from the entrance of Hermione's tent.

She turned around and saw Thorin stomping towards her. She squeaked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hear that word either, Lady Granger."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look and asked, "How do you know of it?"

Thorin glared into her eyes, "Last night as you slept; I saw the word engraved into your arm, and then I had to ask Gandalf of what it met and ever since then, I don't want to ever hear that word spoken again. Not from anyone, especially from you."

Severus glared at Thorin and asked from his mirror; which Hermione was still holding onto, "Why do you care so much about Miss Granger; Thorin Oakenshield, Durin's kin?"

Thorin glanced over to the man within the mirror and spoke, "Because a strong woman like Lady Granger shouldn't have to hear such words spoken towards her, nor should she be fearful because she was born different than anyone else. From what I have seen of Lady Granger; I would have to say that she is mightier than any magic weaver that I have ever known, and what do you have to add to that, wizard?"

Severus Snape gave his non-expressional look and asked, "Is there something that you are not telling Miss Granger? Something that even your own heart, is not allowing you to tell her?"

Hermione had lost the will to use her voice; she never had a situation to where two men were fighting for her wellbeing, and it being surreal about having her old Potions Professor being one of those said men. She had wondered that she would be dreaming about this other world and wake back in the nightmare of the war again. Hermione was hoping that if it were a dream; she would never have to wake up from it all, because the dream was better way of living than what she had back on Earth.

Thorin growled, "I had pictured Lady Granger to be a queen to my people. Are you happy now, wizard?"

Severus smirked, "Close, but it is a start."

This brought Hermione a whirl wind of confusion for her brain to keep up; she had never once ever pictured herself being anything other than a working woman, and now hearing a king wanting her to be a queen, it was a bit much for her. Lucky for her; she was still sitting in her chair, back when she was first talking to her old professor, alone.

"What else do you want of Lady Granger, besides being your queen and to rid your homeland of a dragon," asked the snarky man in black.

"I want her to tell me how she had gotten that word onto her arm?"

Hermione was still having trouble talking at that point.

Severus grumbled, "Miss Granger!" When she looked towards the mirror, Severus asked, "How did you get your arm scared up?"

The young witch sighed, "I got it from being on the run with my two friends. We were out in the woods and all a sudden; we were being chased by snatchers, who took us to Malfoy Manor. It was where we were brought before Bellatrix; who told them to send Harry and Ron to lock them in the basement, while she tried to drag answers from me. She had used the Cruciatus Curse upon me; to the point to where I would not say anything to her, not even crying out in pain like she wanted. That was when she brought out her cursed blade of a knife and carved that word into my flesh that I had started to cry, but I still wouldn't say a word to her."

"Miss Granger," whispered Severus Snape, "I wished I have done more than just sit back and watch as things happened, but I had to listen to what Albus had told me to do; and that was to wait until Mr. Potter was ready for the end."

Hermione knew that was the closest to a 'sorry' that she was going to get out of him, and she was somewhat happy to hear it, but yet leery of what it could also mean; like he was going to lose his mind or something of that nature.

Thorin sighed, "Be gone with you wizard, and let me talk to Lady Granger alone."

Severus glanced over to Hermione for a moment and said, "If you hurt her in anyway, you will find that magic from me is something to fear."

"Your threat is stately noted."

Once the wizard in black was gone from the mirror; Thorin walked over to Hermione and took the mirror from her hand and set it upon the table, and faced her. "Lady Granger?" Thorin saw that she was still in a different plan of existence from where he was, and she looked like she was not going to come back.

The great Dwarf warrior stepped even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, to where he brought her body closer to him. He could feel her body small and firm. He brought his chapped lips upon hers, and felt soft velvet lips upon his own. Thorin moved his lips into a ruff kiss, to where she responded with deeper kiss of her own; which nearly brought the Dwarf king to his knees of such force and power that she had answered with.

Thorin then pulled himself away from the woman before him; who moaned in protest, "We need to stop Hermione, and we don't want to be too carried away before we face the dragon."

She sighed, but nodded.

He gave her a quick kiss upon her lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

With that being said; Thorin Oakenshield, left Hermione's tent to find a nice place to lie down for the night. While Hermione was still a little lost from her experience that she just had, and wanted to know where to go from there.

"To bed Miss Granger," yelled out the Potions Master; who had seen what had happened, he knew that he was going to have to act as Hermione's father in some way during the journey; but he did not know that he was going to have to be like most worried fathers.

"Yeah, bed," answered Hermione; as she made her way to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 7

Thorin Oakenshield had woken up with a start; as he glanced around his company, he noticed that none of them were making the sound that he had thought he had heard. Then he heard that sound again and knew that it was coming from Hermione Granger's tent.

Thorin climbed out of this bed fold and walked towards the dwelling; he saw that there was nothing else going on, but wondered what was bothering Hermione. Once he had gotten to the tent, he pulled aside one of the flaps and walked inside; where he was able to hear screaming, and Hermione saying, "Let it stop!"

Thorin then knew that something was not alright and ran to where he heard her screaming, and found her in her bed, tossing and turning. He grabbed ahold of her and started shaking her, but still she would not wake up. Thorin was beside himself; he had never faced a person that would not wake up from their nightmares before, then he remembered the man within the mirror and went to him.

The mirror was lying upon the table, where he had last seen it and saw that the man in black looked worried; which told him that everything was not looking so good.

Severus Snape grumbled, "Why haven't you of waken her up?"

"I tried," answered Thorin, "but she wouldn't wake up."

"Have you tried kissing her? It sure kept her quiet all night long, until her nightmare that is."

Thorin glared at the man within the mirror, for he did not like being told what to do, but it was a better idea than whatever else he could have thought about; which could add more injury upon her person when she had woken up, and he did not want to add more than she had already had.

He then went back into Hermione's bedroom; he wrapped his arms around her for comfort for the both of them, and then he kissed her upon the lips. It was not like it was the last time, this time it had felt rushed and then he felt her responding to the kiss, to where he pulled away and saw her waking up.

Hermione with her tired looking eyes had asked him, "Thorin, what are you doing here? It isn't time to pack up yet, it is?"

Thorin smirked, "No, but you were screaming in your sleep."

"Oh no, have I awoken anyone else?"

"Just the man within your mirror."

Hermione then pushed Thorin away from her and climbed out of her bed and ran into her dining room area of the tent. When Thorin made his way back into the area that Hermione was in, he heard the man within the mirror ask, "Miss Granger; what were you dreaming that was so horrible?"

Thorin noticed her shaken hands as she was facing her old professor; if he had remembered right, and saw that she was having trouble talking about her bad dream.

"It was about your death, sir. It was so terrible; how that Dark Lord had ordered his snake upon you, and it was not right how your life had led you to be like this."

Thorin was surprised to hear about they had their own Dark Lord of their own world; for it had seemed that there were many Dark Lords within other worlds, and he hoped that he would not have to face any one of them.

Then he heard the man within the mirror say, "You're always the same Miss Granger, always worried about others than yourself. There is no reason for you to worry about someone like me. I am no longer hurting, but I will be trapped in here for all times."

Hermione sighed, "It still wasn't right how that snake just bit into your neck, and then have you bleed out."

Thorin could tell that the man in the mirror was on his last straw with Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Severus said with his dark velvet voice, "There is nothing that anyone can do now. There is no way to change the things that have happened. Just as much as you have liked; you couldn't go back in time to change the fate of Lily and James Potter for your friend Harry, for I have tried. Neither one of them wanted to hear what I had to say; even when they could tell that I was an older man, then what they have known. It's our human nature to change things, but fate has a way to keep the same events happen, no matter what we have wanted."

"What are you saying Professor Snape?"

"What I am saying Miss Granger is that it was fate that ended Lily and James Potter. It was fate that made Harry Potter to face the Dark Lord. It was also my fate to die during the war. It is also your fate that you have found yourself in Middle Earth, because of Ablus or Gandalf summoning you here. Fate is also something that no one should mess with, or it could destroy your live while you're at it; for I have done quite a bit of that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she talked to her professor, "I'm sorry for all the things that went on with my friends; Professor Snape. For you have done so much; trying to protect us; as much as you have."

Thorin then walked over to Hermione and wrapped his own arms around her, "Will you be able to go back to sleep, Hermione?"

She smiled, "I don't know if I could, Thorin."

"Was it the first time that you have seen death?"

She sighed, "No; it was the first time that I have seen death in action though. I have seen a dead body before, but I have never seen someone killing another person before. It was just something that I would have been happy to live without."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Hermione stepped away from him and then sat down at the dining table; facing him, "No."

Severus Snape then piped up, "That is going to have to change."

Thorin stepped closer to Hermione, "Yes it is going to have to change. There are creatures out there that wouldn't think twice about killing you, Hermione. Orcs and goblins would be the very first to come and do so."

Hermione then asked, "Are we going to start on that sword fighting lessons then?"

Thorin smirked, "Might as well; there is no way for me to go back to sleep now. I'll be right back with a couple of swords." Then he left the tent with Hermione and her professor.

Hermione glanced over to her old professor, "Is there something I should know?"

Her old professor smirked, "Just keep your feet moving; never stay in the same spot for long, it would mess up your opponent."

"Like dueling?"

"Just like dueling. I have wondered; how did you get better in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Hermione smiled, "That would because of Harry and then Professor Lupin. Plus reading the books from the Black library had helped a bit."

Severus grumbled, "I still don't understand; how you were the only person to enter the library, even I couldn't enter that room."

"There was a curse upon the doorway; only a person who would seek knowledge but not for themselves, would be able to use the library."

"Who put that curse upon the doorway; it sure wasn't Black's mother?"

Hermione giggled, "No; it was his father, he thought it would teach his wife from using any of those books against him or any of their family."

At that time; it was when Thorin had entered back into the tent, with two swords.


	8. Chapter 8

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 8

Thorin Oakenshield had just walked back into Hermione Granger's tent, after he had gotten a couple of swords for them; in order for him to teach her the art of sword fighting. He gave her the one that was a little shorter and much lighter than the other that he liked to carry.

Thorin said in his deep flowing voice; asked, "How long have you dueled with your wand?"

Hermione smiled, "Since I was about thirteen. Why do you ask?"

"Okay, but do you walk around your point as you fight?"

"No."

Thorin with a raised eyebrow than asked, "Have you dodged out of the way from a spell, or even block a spell?" He really was trying to figure things out to help Hermione to understand what he was getting at.

Hermione sighed, "Yes I have dodged from many spells, and I have blocked spells before."

"Good. At least I know that you have at least a few aspects of it already, but mainly it is a form of a dance."

Hermione asked, "A dance? How can sword fighting be an act of a dance?"

Thorin smiled, "Yes, a form of dance. As you fight with a sword, you have to keep your balance and it's a good idea to be light on your feet as you fight, because you will be able to fight your dueler more effectively than you would ever imagine. Plus it would be a great idea that whenever you fight, you would have to keep moving. You don't want to be an easy target for the other person, or they could hurt you or even kill you easily. You wouldn't want to have that happen, now do you?"

Hermione smiled, "No, I wouldn't want that. So what should we start with?"

"I want you to block everything that I swing at you."

And with that, was the start of Hermione's lesson. With every swing of Thorin's sword, Hermione would answer it with a block with your own sword, and then she would turn her body around to block another swing.

Once Thorin was pleased to see that Hermione was doing well with the blocking; he said, "Alright, now I want you to try to take a swing at me. I also want you to through your body into the swings to cause more damage if need be. Now, begin."

With that being said, Hermione brought up her sword and then swung her body into the flow of the sword, which hit Thorin's own sword, but she was not expecting that the block would cause her to fall back from the blow. This made her fall onto her butt.

Hermione found herself on the floor of her tent looking up to the ceiling. She thought, _"Where is a book on sword fighting when you need one? How am I going to prove myself worthy to a king of all people?"_

Thorin reached down and helped Hermione up to her feet. "Don't worry Hermione; it had taken me a while to get a hang of a sword."

Hermione sighed, "I'm helpless about doing new things until I have read about it before hand. I have a better understanding if I was able to read about it before attempting it."

Thorin sighed, "Not everything in life is experienced with books Hermione. Could one fall in love and have a well full feeling life, just by reading a book?"

Hermione stepped away from him, "No, but I have always had trouble making friends though. Books helped me when I needed them the most, and I loved learning new things and wanted to know more."

Thorin laughed, "Wow. A woman, who wanted to know everything, why did you want to know more than most people?"

Hermione then told him her time at Hogwarts, how she was degraded because of her born out of non-magical people, and how people would believe that she was worth the dirt from their shoes. She also told about how the Dark Lord of her world was trying to kill everyone that was like her, and who had no magical background.

Thorin sat down at the dining room table and thought about what she had told him, "Are you saying that he was willing to drive the people to inbreeding and in an essence of killing a race off."

"Yeah, it would of taken a few generations, but it would of come to that point," she smiled. "You know for someone who hardly knows the world that I have come from, you're really a smart man."

Thorin gave his dark smirks, "Thank you for noticing that I am a man and to tell you the truth, I am very smart."

Hermione was fighting the urge to kiss those rugged lips. The same lips that kissed her; what seemed like ages ago, but knew that she should not make the first move. It was not in her nature to make the first move, anyway. She was picturing the moment of their sword lessons; how he weld the sword to his bidding, and how the swords song to each other. As if they were singing for power, grace, and understanding of the people who were welding the might of the swords as they were colliding with each other.

As her mind went back to the moment of seeing Thorin and his movements; he was breathtaking to witness, and she could tell that he would be an unstoppable force when he was in a battle format. She wanted to feel is ripped arms wrapped around her again. She almost let out a moan as she was picturing him doing so.

What Hermione does not know was Thorin had wrapped his arms around her and guided her to sit upon his lap. Where he was studying her; as she was within her own mind, he could tell that wherever she went, she was enjoying what she was seeing. All because he could hear a small moan from her; of which, he saw that she was trying to keep quiet from using.

Thorin had noticed her dusted pink lips; lips that looked like velvet, and from his one kiss with her, they were indeed smooth. He leaned closer into her and kissed her even deeper than he had before with her. He felt her responding; he then knew that the first kiss had shocked her, but this kiss seemed to bring her to life.

Hermione knew from the pressure upon her lips; she knew she was not imaging it, for he really was kissing her. She brought her fingers into his hair, which brought moan from the man, who she was sitting upon.

As they moved away from each other; both of them thought, _"What is causing me to want him/her, and how does this adventure end?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 9

Once Hermione Granger and Thorin Oakenshield had realized what had happened; Hermione moved away from Thorin, as he was still sitting upon the dining room chair. She was pacing around her tent; trying to figure out, why she would have an issue of wanting to kiss the king before her. It was not like her; granted there were only a few guys that she had ever kissed her life, but never out right wanting to kiss someone so bad that it was hard to breath.

As she turned to face Thorin from her pacing; she had noticed that he was in own deep thinking, to where he said, "I think this was a bad idea. I can't tie myself down with anyone until my mission is over with, and I don't know how long it would be before things would start to wine down again. I don't know about you Hermione, but I don't want to take things further than what they have already had gone."

Hermione gave a smile, "I agree. I normally wouldn't just start kissing someone that I just met, not that long ago at least."

Severus Snape was watching them as they were talking with one another; he had fallen asleep when they were in the middle of their sword fighting lessons, not he had wished that he was still awake. He would have stopped them from even going into a kiss in the first place, but he was glad to find out that they were going to distance themselves until Thorin's mission to gain his homeland was fulfilled.

The professor rolled his eyes and grumbled out, "Are you two done with your planning and everything. I think that it would be wise if the two of you went back to your own beds and get some sleep. From now on; I will be keeping an eye on Hermione, and making sure that the two of you are no longer alone again. I will also be out of her beg more than usual. Miss Granger, you will have to cast a spell, so I could flout while you're on the move."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

The potion's mater went on to say, "And as for you; Thorin Okanshield, you will distance from Miss Granger, and I would like her to ride with Gandalf for now on." He saw that Thorin was giving a death glare, much more than he had ever received from his fellow Death Eaters. "I am not afraid of you dwarf, I have faced things that you would have called nightmares at some point in your life. Now get out of Miss Granger's tent!"

Thorin gave a dark look upon the dark professor, "With pleasure," and with that, the Dwarf King left Hermione's tent and headed for his bedroll that was out in the open air.

Hermione turned to her old professor with worry upon her face.

Severus sighed, "Don't worry Miss Granger. If it was meant to be, then you will find yourself with him in the end of this adventure."

"We shall see, Professor Snape."

"I should advise you that you should get some sleep, for it would be a long journey tomorrow, and I don't imagine that you would like to fall asleep while you are on horseback with Albus."

The image that her old professor had given her, was enough to give her the willies and found herself back to her bed, which had taken her a while to fall back to sleep.

xXx

The next was a long day for Hermione, Severus, Thorin, and Gandalf. Through some unexplained communication skills; Severus told Gandalf what had gone on the night before, without the whole company finding out about it. But there were a few Dwarves, who had expected that there were some things going on between Hermione and Thorin, but they could not figure out what it was. So most of the day; Gandalf told Hermione the history of the world, as they were trekking across the countryside on horseback.

She was fascinated from all the myths that she was learning, not just by Gandalf, but also Balin as well. Hermione was learning not just about wizards, Dwarves, and other humans, but she was also learning about elves. Which she had found out that they were nothing like the house-elves from her own world, but tall warrior type elves; which quite a few of them had magic of healing, while most had more knowledge than she could ever dream about.

What Hermione did not know; while she was learning about the elves, Thorin was watching her and he was growing angry from her expressions. He saw that her eyes were glowing from wanting to know more about them, and he was going to do everything in his power to stop that from happening.

xXx

Later that day; it was time to stop for the night, when they had stopped at a ruined farm house. Which Hermione had noticed was causing Gandalf from wanting to stay there, since she had noticed that no one was going to listen to him, she was willing to go with him.

Gandalf raised his hand to stop her from climbing onto top of their shared horse, "I need for you to keep an eye out, while I ride up ahead."

"You think something is going to happen, don't you?"

The old wizard gave an old weary look upon his face, "You never know what could be out in the shadows. Put up those shields tonight Hermione; the company will be wanting them, and please do what Severus Snape tells you to do."

"Yes, sir," and with that, Gandalf climbed upon his horse and rode off.

Severus with his floating mirror said, "Come Miss Granger, time to put those wards up. The sun is on its way down, and I for one don't want to find out what could be out in the shadows anytime soon."

Hermione sighed, but did what she was told to do. Once the wards were put around their campsite and where the horses were being put, was when she was able to find a place to put her tent. It had taken a little while for her set everything up. She had decided that she should start eating her meals in her tent from now on, and leave everyone alone at night time, for she did not want to have people come after her because of a kiss that she had shared with their king.

After a meal of stew; Hermione was sitting down to do some reading, when she heard a commotion from outside. She got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the entrance to her tent. Severus came flouting after her, he was making sure that she was not going to get herself in trouble.

When Hermione got to where everyone was at; she found that it was Fili and Kili, who had come back into the campsite and trying to talk to Thorin at the same time. "We told Bilbo about a campfire that we had seen off in the distance, and he went off to find out what it is. It is when we heard him scream."

Hermione gasped, "And you left him alone!"

Thorin grumbled, "Alright everyone, get your weapons and we will go and rescue Bilbo."

Hermione was fishing out her wand, when he went over to her and whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean that I'm not going anywhere? Bilbo is my friend and I will go where my friends need me."

Thorin growled, "No, you will stay here like a good girl and wait for us to come back."

The professor in black hung near Hermione's hear, "Let them go Miss Granger." When Thorin walked away to get his men together and moved into the deep dark forest was when Severus went on to say, "Don't worry; you'll save them from whatever it is in the dark. They will be needing you, here soon."

So Hermione sat down in front of the campfire, waiting for her chance to save the company.


	10. Chapter 10

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 10

Hermione Granger was waiting by the fire for an proximately about three hours; she was so angry with Thorin Oakenshield for telling her that she could not come and help, and she was only waiting this long to cause some discomfort for Thorin before she comes in and saves the day.

She had just gotten upon her feet when she heard Severus say from his mirror, "Are you now going to rescue the guys? I am just wondering if you waited this long for you to save Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione just smirked, "Sometimes I have waited even longer, when it came to them just wanting me to do their homework for them."

She fished out her wand as she was making her way towards to area to which she had seen the guys walked to. Severus followed in his floating mirror, for he wanted to see what the Dwarves had gotten themselves up to with what trouble.

It had taken them a while, but they had found the Dwarves tided up and being held up by three trolls. It was enough to cause Hermione to miss her two best friends from her own world.

Severus asked, "You do remember the spell to ward off Devil's Snare, don't you?"

Hermione glanced over to him, "Yeah, why?"

"Just use the same spell upon the three of them and see what will happen."

She gave him a smile before walking out into the area where all the Dwarves, the three trolls, and a hobbit was located. All the Dwarves were yelling for Hermione to run away, and to let them handle things on their own.

One of the trolls snickered, "It looks like we won't be hungry tonight, boys."

Just as one of them were about to make his way to Hermione. She raised her wand and yelled out, "Lumos Solem!" Which caused a big flash of sunlight to reach one of the trolls and then she waved it towards the other two, after a slit second; all three trolls and turned to stone as they stood.

Once all three trolls were stones; Thorin gave his dark glare and said, "I told you to stay at the campsite, and you came anyway."

Hermione went over to Bilbo and cut open the bag that he was in, and said, "I'm leaving; you should get the others out from where they are. I'll see all of you in the morning."

With that being said, Hermione left everyone and went back from which she came.

xXx

Thorin was very angry. He hated that he was saved by a woman, and he had yelled at her for her troubles. He really did not know how to handle it. After everyone had gotten free from the begs that the trolls had put the Dwarves and a hobbit in; one of the Dwarves, Balin had walked towards him.

Balin glared at his king, "How dare you to talk to that woman like that, Thorin. Without her; do you think we would have survived for much longer?"

Thorin growled, "No."

"Then why have you treated her so badly? Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?"

Thorin sighed, "Just kissing."

Balin smiled, "I am glad to see that you have found someone that you feel comfortable to be around with, but isn't this a bad time to find romance and on the road for that matter?"

"We have been spending less time with one another. I have sent her to ride with Gandalf for the time being."

Balin sighed, "Then why were you so harsh on her tonight. All she did was saving our lives from three trolls that could ate us alive, but all you did was yelled at her for her troubles." The wise dwarf started laughing, "If that is love, then I really am out of the romance bit in life."

Kili skipped over towards the pair and smirked, "Is that really how romance supposed to be? I guess I am a bit of old fashion if I think you're supposed to give a girl a flower or something."

Fili came over and grabbed his brother, "Come Kili; we don't want to get on our uncle's bad side again."

Thorin brought his hands to his head as if fighting off a headache. "Tell me again, why I have brought my sister's sons?"

Balin chuckled, "You know why; you wanted them to know where they had come from, and have them alongside you as you win back our homelands. So tell me what you are going to do about Hermione? You know in your heart that you have done wrong."

Thorin was replaying in his mind of what had happened when she came out of the forest and turned the three trolls into stones. He knew that he had done wrong, but he was not ready to say sorry to the woman that could have died in front of him, which nearly killed his own soul from the experience. Thorin knew that she had magic, but from deep within his heart, he was afraid that she would use her magic against him in some way that he was hoping that he would not do it.

Thorin sighed, "I really messed up, didn't I?"

Balin smirked, "That you did lad. Now the question is, what you going to do about it?"

Bufer walked by said, "You could always try making her something. Most girls like that sort of thing. Some girls like wooden boxes or flutes; I have seen you make some great things, when you were board."

Thorin grumbled, "I'm great at making weapons more than wooden boxes these days."

Bufer smiled, "Then make her a dagger than."

Thorin sighed, "I'll think about it later."

It had taken the men about an hour to get all their clothes back on before heading back to camp, where they found Gandalf waiting for them. Who said, "I heard that you have had a run in with a few trolls."

That was when Thorin knew that he was not going to get much sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 11

Hermione had found herself at the elven city of Rivendell. The last thing she could remember was Gandalf talking to Thorin, then a little wizard came flying out of the forest with many rabbits pulling his sled. Saying something about a necromancer at the old Fort, along with a dark looking sword that a dead witch king had come out of the shadows and nearly killing the little wizard.

Hermione just could not understand, why she could not remember anything else from then on. She had woken up finding herself in a bed, with a grand view of the water fall, flowing next to a grand city.

She had no clue as to how long she was standing next to the window; when she heard someone coming into the room, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that it was Gandalf.

"I see that you have awakened up."

Hermione growled out, "Yeah and I don't know how that I have found myself here."

Gandalf sighed, "I can help you with that. You see; there was a pack of wild wolf-hyena like creatures had been chasing after one of my old friend, Radagast. But they were looking for our dear friend Thorin, who they have been trying to hunt down and kill him. You were about to reach for your wand, when Thorin ordered me to stun you to the point that you would not be able to wake up until now."

"WHAT!" shrieked out Hermione in the most bombing voice that was able to carry itself to the all the living dwarfs, elves, and wizards alike, within a twenty mile radius. It was enough to have the walls shake through the city.

"That's not all, Hermione," the older wizard had aged, as he had grown older in front of her. "According to my friend; who is the Lord of this city, had stated that one of two of your soulmates is Thorin Oakenshield."

"Who is the other?"

When Gandalf did not say anything, a voice spoke up from a corner of the room, "Why don't you just tell her Albus. She has the right to know."

Professor Severus Snape came out of the shadows, still in his floating mirror. Hermione then moved her eyes to Gandalf, to let him know that she wants to know what was being said.

The old wizard glared at the dark wizard, "You're other soulmate happens to be a prince of the elves, his name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. His father happens to be the one that wouldn't help Thorin or his people with a dragon that took over their homeland."

Hermione had become weak in the knees and fell to the hard wooden floor of her room. Severus rolled his eyes, "That isn't all Miss Granger." Hermione then glanced up to see her old potions professor and say a sour look upon his eyes, "If I had not been killed by the Dark Lord's snake and you weren't in this world, you and I were soulmates within our world."

The young woman gulped, "At this moment; I think I would have been happy to be your soulmate than Thorin's or the other man, who I don't know about yet. At least I have known you for seven years, sir." Severus looked pleased and confused, all at the same time. Hermione had ended up giggling, "Don't worry sir; I'm not about to proclaim my undying love for you."

Severus smirked, "Not at all Miss Granger, but I had wished that I could have treated you better than I have. There were days that I hated living the life of a spy, because of the fact that I had wanted to award you some points of my own, and I couldn't."

Hermione was tearing up from what she had heard from the professor that she had worked so hard to impress, but could not get him to acknowledge her. There was a small part of her that told her that it was, because he was closely working with Voldemort that had prevented him from awarding her any points or anyone else from Gryffindor house.

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, sir."

Gandalf sighed, "It's time for us to make it down to the dining hall, Miss Granger. Lord Elrond will waiting for us there, where you and I, plus the Lord of Rivendell and Thorin will be sitting at a table together."

Severus sneered, "Oh goody, more fun."

Hermione sighed, "Can I have a few minutes to wash up?"

The grey wizard gave a nod and walked out of the room and waited for her in the hallway with a floating mirror at his side.

Severus asked, "Albus; what will happen to Miss Granger if neither of her soulmates survive this upcoming war?"

"We shall wait and see. We will have to allow the fate of Middle Earth to play out how it shall play out. Things change, when you add a new piece of the puzzle, for everything changes when you add that one piece."

The potions professor sighed, "When will you stop talking in riddles?"

Gandalf could only give a dark look, before the door to Hermione's room had opened and she had walked out into the hallway. Both men had glanced at the young women before her, and saw that she had brushed her hair and cast a cleansing charm upon her, for she looked much better than she did before. Plus she had put on one of a few dress robes that the elves had provided for her; which was a long sleeve deep blue velvet dress that flowed down to her ankles. There was also a gold belt around her midriff, along with a gold elven crown upon her head. Both the belt and crown were small and petite in size, but made Hermione's inner beauty come out more than ever. Hermione had dark blue eye shadow upon her eyes, rose colored blush upon her cheeks, and coral colored lips from the makeup that she had found in her bag that she has been carrying around.

Hermione had glanced up and saw the looks of shock upon two men's faces, when they had noticed how grand she was looking. She was more pleased to see that the dark wizard was giving her more than just a shock look upon his face, but also a pleasing one, as well.

Hermione gave a small flirtatious smile, "Shall we make it to the dining hall, gentlemen?"

Gandalf gave a small cough, "Yes, we shall."

With that being said, Gandalf led Hermione and the floating mirror down the halls of Rivendell to the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Summoned to Middle Earth

Ch. 12

Hermione Granger had found herself walking through the halls of Rivendell; who was followed by Gandalf and Severus Snape, in his flouting mirror. The two men knew that Hermione was angry with Thorin Oakenshield for ordering grey wizard's magic against the young woman; who is on her way to the dining hall, where the Dwarves and many Elves were waiting for them or the evening dinner.

Hermione was angry, knowing that Thorin had ordered her old Headmaster to use magic against her. She understood that the Dwarf wanted to protect her, but he was doing things all wrong in her book of morals; even by woman's standards. She was going to give him, her piece of mind if things do not go well for the two of them soon. She was about to stun him to next week, if it were to get him to listen to her.

Once she had gotten to the dining hall; she followed Gandalf to the honor table on the open balcony, where a small table for a sitting of four was stationed away from the loud eating Dwarves, and the musicians' elves, which were out powering each other of sound. Once the Hogwarts knowledge people had sat down or hovered next to the table, it was when that Hermione had noticed Thorin, who had cleaned up nicely; from the last time that she had seen him.

Thorin had glanced over to Hermione and saw that she was looking radiant, even more so than their travels in the great open doors, where the air was clean and refreshing. Then he glanced within her eyes and saw the hidden heat of anger towards him, even though she showed a smile when she was talking to other people. He knew then that should not find himself alone with her anytime soon.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell was talking to Hermione about her travels across Middle Earth for a few minutes, until he asked his big question, "Has Gandalf the Grey, tell you anything about your two soulmates upon this realm?"

Thorin piped up and asked, "Two?"

Elrond gave a hidden smirk to Gandalf, before facing Thorin and said, "Yes, as the matter of fact Thorin Oakenshield. You see; fate has made sure that Lady Granger has an iron grip to stay here, if she had no soulmates, she may find herself dead after your quest was over with."

Thorin glanced at Gandalf and then looked up the Lord of Rivendell, "So; who are her soulmates, if you don't mind me finding out?"

Elrond gave a shy looking glance over at the young woman, "Your two anchors that would keep you to this world are Thorin Oakenshield here and the other is of my kin; his name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood. I know that both of these men are mighty warriors of their own right and they will protect you from any harm that comes your way, if you only pick the right one that you would not mind living the rest of your life with."

Hermione; for once in her grand length of life, had no questions to ask. She was in shock; she had really hoped that Gandalf was just joking around about the whole soulmate thing, but it looked like he was not jesting like he normally would. Then she found a question that had just popped into her own head, "What is the outcome of this quest?"

Elrond glanced over to the grey wizard; with a very dark looked upon his face, "Nothing is written in stone, Lady Granger. Fate has a funny way of changing things in life that we may never had dreamed about, but it's up to us if we want to live with the choices that fate has been granting us, or we throw it away and take life for granted. All of man; has faced this choices more than once in their own lifetimes and some of them don't even know the true meaning of happiness, but it's up to those who know what it is and hang onto it, like the last dying breath that we hold to our own hearts."

Hermione was in shock; for she had never thought that she was getting a sermon about romance, love, and fate from a High Lord Elf. She had thought that most of her knowledge would come from books about how to stay alive and how to get the Wizarding World to acknowledge Muggle-borns as good as any pureblood that was within the community. Before she had found her way to Middle Earth, Hermione had thought that she had years to find the one to settle down with, after a few years of going to extended learning from a university and then find the job that she was destined to be at.

Not once had Hermione had ever picture herself to be destined to two different men and it's all because of what it is too happened to the outcome of the mission that Thorin and his men were on. This is probably one of those times that she wished that she had never walked out of Divination Class, back in her third year; it may help her find her inner eye within her dreamscape and find the answers to her hard core answers.

Elrond had seen that she was busy with her inner mind, as she was digesting the information that he has given her. He then glanced over to Thorin, who was keeping his deep blue eyes upon the young woman; the Elf Lord had also noticed that the Dwarf was so deep within his own thoughts that he was not as guarded like he would when he was around elves. The Elven Lord had wished that Hermione would find happiness with Thorin, if the fates so deemed it; the Dwarf warrior really needed to find happiness and not the bitter person that he became after losing his home to the great dragon, Smaug.

The Elven Lord than noticed Gandalf and the man within the mirror watching the two soulmates before them, and knew that the dark man was one of said soulmates from Earth. If the dark man had night died to save Lady Granger's friend's life, they would have found love; but fate was funny how things worked for the two of them. The dark wizard; known as Severus Snape, would be Lady Granger's watchful eye within her travels of Middle Earth and he was doing so without being asked.

"If we are all finished with our dinner; than shall we go to my library and figure out what you have come here for."

It was then that Lord Elrond had gotten upon his feet, and the rest of the people at the table had gotten up to follow him, plus Balin had joined them on their journey to Rivendell's grand library.


	13. Chapter 13

Summoned to Middle Earth

AN: "I See Fire," song by ED SHEERAN.

Ch. 13

Hermione Granger had just came back to her room; from her extortion with Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Balin, Bilbo, and Severus Snape, who gathered within Lord Elrond's grand library to desirer a map. The map only ended up being read from the night of a cresset moon before Durin's Day; which happened to be that night that Hermione and the Dwarves had reached Rivendell.

Hermione was surprised that she was able to read, for they looked like the runes from her Study of Ancient Runes class, back at Hogwarts. She was so excited that she had interrupted Lord Elrond from reading it himself.

Thorin was both shocked and mad that Hermione was able to read the old language of his people, for he had lost his way of reading it; from the time that the dragon had took over his family's kingdom. He had told Hermione before she left the library that she would be staying close to Gandalf in the morning, and told her that she must not go after him and his men, if they happened to leave Rivendell.

Hermione was angry with Thorin that she really didn't care if he left without her; she was going to end up saving him in the end, as far as she was concerned about it.

As she was getting ready for sleep that night; she had noticed that Professor Snape had stayed away for the night, and she was glad for at least one night of not having him watching over her. Once she had laid down; she had to do some deep breathing exercises in order for her to clear her brain enough to fall asleep.

As her breathing deepening; she was lost in her way of dreams, where she heard a song flouting to her ears.

_"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons"_

Hermione asked within her dreams, "As in Thorin and his nephews."

_"If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night"_

"Dragon's fire," whispered Hermione.

_"Calling out father oh_

_Stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side"_

"During the time of fall, fire will burn the country far and wide."

_"And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time"_

"All the men shall die, as they fight for what they believe is right."

_"Calling out father oh_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky"_

"The sky will burn, as the dragon comes near."

_"Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me"_

"Many will die, as the dragon comes; no matter where anyone is at."

_"Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame"_

"Thorin will fall, if his people will fall with him."

_"Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_"Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_"Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me"_

"All the people who manage to survive, will hope to remember the ones that fought off the dragon."

_"And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out"_

"No matter who lives within the town; your fellow solider/neighbor, will die as you fight off the firing dragon."

_"Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_"I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)_

_And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)_

_And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)_

_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"_

Hermione then woke up at the dawn of a new day; painting as if she had ran a marathon, for she knew that not many people will survive from a dragon's fire or the attack that it would be bring upon a lake town from her dream. She really had hoped that it would not come to it, but she has hoped that she could stop the dragon before it had left the Lonely Mountain. She could not live with herself if many died because she had done nothing to prevent the outcome of a lose dragon.

Hermione knew that she had to get dress and find Gandalf that morning and talk to him about her dream, before the Dwarves had left Rivendell without either her or the grey wizard. She had hoped out of her bed and gotten dressed; which she was wearing a sky blue tunic with silver threads and design, with darker blue looking trousers underneath and packed the rest of her things within her beaded bag, plus a few clothes that the elves had provided for her and ran out of her room.

Hermione had ran into one of many servants upon her floor and they helped led her to the gathering place; where Gandalf was meeting with Lord Elrond and a few guests that morning. When she had reached the meeting area; she had found another looking wizard there, but dressed all in white and was told that his name was Saruman the white. Who Hermione had a dark feeling coming from that wizard, even though he wore white; she was starting to think that not all good people wore white and not all bad people wore black.

Then she glanced over to a very beautiful looking lady of the elves; who looked like a goddess from where Hermione was standing, which Hermione was told that the lady's name was Lady Galadriel. Who was also known as the Lady of the Wood or even few have called her the Lady of the Light.

Hermione glanced around and also saw Severus; as he was flouting within his mirror, glancing at Saruman of which she was glad to see that her old professor was not believing anything that the white wizard was telling the group, about Middle Earth being safe.

As Saruman was lecturing Gandalf for his misconduct of following the Dwarves; she found herself watching Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond glancing at each other, as if saying that neither one of them believes any of Saruman's tall tell stories of a save world. Then she saw movement from her old Headmaster, as he was working about bringing something from underneath the table; which he brought out something long, wrapped in something like leather. The bounded item was laid upon the table for all to see.

Lord Elrond was about to unwrapped the item, when Gandalf said, "It's from the Old Fortress."

The Elf Lord had posed for a moment and then unraveled the leather and saw a long sword, as he breathed out, "Morgul-blade from the Witch-King of Angmar? How did you come by this sword?"

"Radagast the Brown had found this at the Old Forest; when a necromancer was trying to DE head him," stated Gandalf.

Saruman with fire within his eyes growled out, "Radagast wouldn't know a necromancer from a man in shadow! His head his full of mushrooms and wouldn't know what is going on in the world around him."

At that moment a servant elf came into the meeting area and stated, "Lord Elrond, the Dwarves are gone."

Saruman growled; as he gotten up from his seat, "You better go after them Gandalf and stop them from reaching their mission or the entire world will end in fire for nothing. As for the witch-king; his is buried within the earth, where no light will ever reach his tomb. This business has gone far enough!" Then the white wizard left the area in a whirl wind of robes, more so than Professor Snape had ever done in Hogwarts.

Lord Elrond sighed, "I too must go and prepare my people for a possibility of war, shall I?" Then he too, was gone.

Hermione sighed; she really had no idea what truly was going on in Middle Earth, but she knew that the world was going in Hell's Fire soon because of her dream about a lose dragon. She then glanced up and saw Lady Galadriel leaning into Gandalf, whispering in a lover's embrace before she too was gone, as if a puff of wind had taken her away.

Gandalf; after a moment, looked over to Hermione, "Let's go find those Dwarves, shall we."

"Are we truly going to stop them from reaching the Lonely Mountain?"

"No my dear; why should I do that, when we have evil to stop from taking over Middle Earth," stated the grey wizard.

Hermione smiled, "I still glad to see that you have not allowed other to control you, Gandalf; for it would be truly heart breaking to find out that you would allow someone like Saruman to persuade you otherwise?"

The old wizard smiled, "I don't need his permission to do what I know is right; besides, I have the Lady of the Wood's blessing to do what needs to be done."

Severus then had piped up, "Grand; we have another long journey a head of us."

"What do you see in the near future, Severus?"

"I see ugly goblins for the Dwarves."

"Oh dear, then we must get the move on, for I fear that we won't make it in time to save our friends."

Hermione then followed Gandalf out of the peaceful village of Rivendell, with Severus following in his flouting mirror; as they traveled through the rocky paths, to head towards the mountain passes out of the Elven territory.


End file.
